Micromachined (MEMS) gyroscopes have become established as useful commercial items. Generally speaking, a MEMS gyroscope incorporates two high-performing MEMS devices, specifically a self-tuned resonator in the drive axis and a micro-acceleration sensor in the sensing axis. Gyroscope performance is very sensitive to such things as manufacturing variations, errors in packaging, driving, linear acceleration, and temperature, among other things. Basic principles of operation of angular-rate sensing gyroscopes are well understood and described in the prior art (e.g., Geen, J. et al., New iMEMS Angular-Rate-Sensing Gyroscope, Analog Devices, Inc., Analog Dialog 37-03 (2003), available at http://www.analog.com/library/analogDialogue/archives/37-03/gyro.html, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
The principles of vibratory sensing angular rate gyroscopes with discrete masses are long-established (see, for example, Lyman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,853 and Lyman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,340, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Generally speaking, a vibratory rate gyroscope works by oscillating a proof mass (also referred to herein as a “shuttle” or “resonator”). The oscillation is generated with a periodic force applied to a spring-mass-damper system at the resonant frequency. Operating at resonance allows the oscillation amplitude to be large relative to the force applied. When the gyroscope is rotated, Coriolis acceleration is generated on the oscillating proof mass in a direction orthogonal to both the driven oscillation and the rotation. The magnitude of Coriolis acceleration is proportional to both the velocity of the oscillating proof mass and the rotation rate. The resulting Coriolis acceleration can be measured by sensing the deflections of the proof mass. The electrical and mechanical structures used to sense such deflections of the proof mass are referred to generally as the accelerometer.
Many MEMS gyroscopes employ balanced comb drives of the type described generally in Tang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,346, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. General use of a micromachined layer above a semiconductor substrate with Coriolis sensing perpendicular to that substrate is described generally in Zabler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,047, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Exemplary MEMS gyroscopes are described in Bernstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,855; Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,893; Geen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,640; Geen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,760; Zerbini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,954; and Geen U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,107, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The latter four patents employ rotationally vibrated mass(es).
One problem in the manufacture of MEMS gyroscopes is that the Coriolis signals on which they depend are relatively small. It has been long recognized (e.g. Ljung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,446 or O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,650 or Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,233, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) that the signal size of a vibratory gyroscope can be magnified by operating the Coriolis accelerometer at resonance, i.e., by matching the frequencies of the accelerometer to that of the vibrating shuttle. Generally speaking, this increase in signal size eases the associated electronics requirements and thereby reduces cost. However, generally speaking, the larger the resonant amplification, the more sensitive is the accelerometer phase shift to small frequency perturbations. Such phase shifts are particularly deleterious to gyroscope performance, so it is generally necessary, in practice, to either well separate the frequencies or tightly servo the frequency of the accelerometer to the frequency of the shuttle. A mechanism for controlling the frequency of a differential capacitance accelerometer is conveniently available from changing the applied common mode voltage.
In vibratory rate gyroscopes, numerous factors, such as imperfections in the various mechanical structures and in the electronics used for driving and sensing, can cause oscillations of the accelerometer that can be confused with Coriolis acceleration and rotation rate. Such error sources are often referred to collectively as gyroscope offset. There are two main classes of gyroscope offset error, namely quadrature errors and in-phase errors.
In the presence of in-phase errors, the accelerometer experiences forces that are largely proportional to the resonator velocity (which at resonance are also proportional to the vibratory drive force) and are substantially in-phase or synchronous with the Coriolis acceleration signal. There are two main classes of in-phase errors, namely in-phase errors that are proportional to resonator velocity and in-phase errors that are in-phase or synchronous with resonator velocity but have origins other than the actual motion of the resonator. An example of the former includes aerodynamic effects on the resonator. Examples of the latter include in-phase error caused by misalignment of the resonator drive mechanism such that the vibratory drive force is not perfectly orthogonal to the accelerometer and in-phase error caused by electrical feed-through from the drive system to the accelerometer sense electronics.
In the presence of in-phase errors, the accelerometer experiences forces that are largely proportional to the resonator velocity (which at resonance are also proportional to the vibratory drive force) and are substantially in-phase or synchronous with the Coriolis acceleration signal. There are two main classes of in-phase errors, namely in-phase errors that are proportional to resonator velocity and in-phase errors that are in-phase or synchronous with resonator velocity but have origins other than the actual motion of the resonator. An example of the former includes aerodynamic effects on the resonator. Examples of the latter include in-phase error caused by misalignment of the resonator drive mechanism such that the vibratory drive force is not perfectly orthogonal to the accelerometer and in-phase error caused by electrical feed-through from the drive system to the accelerometer sense electronics.
Gyroscope offset error can be reduced to some degree through device design, manufacture, and packaging, but there are practical limits to these approaches, particularly where gyroscope offset can vary over time, for example, due to changes in temperature or stress.